warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fellowship of the Shroud
Not to be confused with the Order of the Shroud. Tilea, where the cult of Morr is strong, is the home of the Vampire Hunters who call themselves the Fellowship of the Shroud. The companions of the Fellowship have chapterhouses in other nations, as well, and in the Empire, they are based in Essen and Siegfriedhof. The Imperial chapter of this unofficial branch of the cult, who operate without the sanction of Morr’s priests, call themselves the High and Chivalric Order of Deserved Rest, though they are known to most as the Raven Knights for the symbols they decorate their armour with. They are dedicated to destroying all Undead wherever they find them, but many are dedicated specifically to the destruction of Vampires. They welcome any devout foe of the Undead to their order, whether soldier or academic. The Fellowship has a definite advantage over independent Vampire hunters in that they possess accurate information on their enemies and their weaknesses. There are many scholars in the Fellowship who, although non-combatants, dedicate their lives to unearthing information about the Undead, such as where they may be found and how best to defeat them. They also have alchemists, herbalists, and engineers who are committed to finding new ways of battling the Undead. However, they are hindered by cult politics with members of the Order of the Shroud who consider them a waste of time at best and heretics at worst—some amongst the Fellowship suggest adopting the heathen practice of cremation to prevent corpses from rising. There are moves to have them investigated by the Witch Hunters, and some within the hierarchy of Morr’s cults are already pretending they don’t exist. Knights of the Raven The Fellowship of the Shroud believes in taking the battle to the enemy. Their very best warriors form an order known as the Knights of the Raven, and their mandate is very clear: destroy every Skeleton, Zombie, and Shade upon the earth and exterminate the necromancers and Vampires who summon them. Unlike their sister order the Black Guard, the Knights of the Raven are ruthless and aggressive, seeking out their enemy rather than waiting for Undead to come to them. Notable members *'Leo Schwenkfeld' - An Imperial soldier, Leo Schwenkfeld served until he was caught in the explosion of a cannon misfire. He had a religious experience, a vision that told him he had been spared for a reason, to devote himself to the service of Morr. Leo was never a learned man, so he serves Morr the best way he can: as a soldier. At first he didn’t understand why the Raven Knights wanted him to learn to read and write—he already knew how to wield a halberd, and what else did he need? Now that he’s being sent to track down a Vampire, he wants all the information he can get, even if reading all those books about their history gives him a headache right where his metal plate is. *'Hertwig Teichmann' - Hertwig Teichmann was a young physician with a promising career in Nuln when his fiancée was murdered by a Vampire. After dispatching the fiend, he joined the Fellowship of the Shroud. He is an expert on the detection of Vampires. Sources * : Night's Dark Masters (Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition) ** : pg. 14 ** : pg. 99 * : Career Compendium (Fantasy Roleplay 2nd Edition) ** : pg. 8 Category:Cult of Morr Category:Essen Category:Siegfriedhof Category:Vampire Hunters Category:F Category:S